


Love Is A Fickle Bitch

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: Captain America, Captain America (2011)
Genre: Because it should totally be a legit get together scheme, First Kiss, Fluff (a little feels), Get Together, M/M, One Sided Attraction, Sewing Measurements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard doesn't know how, why, or when he does it, but he falls so very hard for Steve. But he thinks Steve is with Bucky, and that causes him to bite his tongue. Then Peggy comes along, wanting to play matchmaker. But nothing seems to be going right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is A Fickle Bitch

Howard didn't know how, when, or why it happened, but somehow, he fell head over heels for Steve Rogers. Sure, Steve was brave, smart, witty, kind, and good looking, but the kid had his flaws, too. He was very shy and quiet and blushed at everything, not to mention he was the epitome of virginity itself. Not only that, but Steve was adorable.

And Howard Stark _did not_ do adorable. 

But somehow, the big blonde soldier kept worming his way into Howard's heart. Each word he said, each smile he gave, each time he blushed, Howard fell a little deeper in love. Howard wasn't one to bite his tongue when he liked or wanted something, but Steve was a different story entirely. Steve was the mate of James Buchanan Barnes, also known as Bucky. And Bucky-well, he was not willing to share. Not that Howard would ever go after a taken man. It was the guy code. You just didn't fuck with another man's mate. Howard kept his opinions to himself and kept inventing, keeping the military supplied, and when Steve came in, he kept his distance, even though he knew it had to hurt Steve to be ignored by someone he considered his friend. This went on until one day, when Peggy noticed and said something. 

"What is wrong with you? Steve has been trying to talk to you for weeks! He wanted to know if you could add more pockets to his belt and make his belt a bit thicker. And he just wants to talk to you. If you don't want to talk to him, tell him. Don't be an ass and just ignore him." Peggy said. 

"I'm not ignoring him. I'm a busy man and I don't have time to explain things to Rogers or talk about the weather." Howard said coldly, trying not to let Peggy clue in on his crush. 

"Well, can you at least fix up his uniform? Even though Steve good at sewing, he can only patch up that costome so many times." 

"Fine, I'll fix the damn thing! Jesus Christ." 

"Howard, don't you dare talk to me that way! I just want you and Steve to be friends again. Steve talks about how much he misses talking to you all the time." 

"Why doesn't he just talk to Barnes? Aren't they madly in love or something?" 

"Keep your mouth shut, Howard! Do you _want_ Steve to get kicked out of the military? Don't ask, don't tell, remember?" 

"So he is with Barnes?" 

"Good God, no! Bucky is like a brother to Steve. He'd never be in an intimate relationship with him." 

"So, Steve's not in a relationship?" 

"You know, for a genius, you're a bloody idiot." 

"Would you help me? To, uh, woo Steve?" 

"Yes, I will, Mr. Stark." 

*********

Turns out, wooing Steven Grant Rogers was no easy task.

Steve had the lowest self-esteem of anyone Howard had ever met. So, Plan A flopped. Peggy had suggested flowers-a nice bouquet set up by Steve's tactical map. So, naturally, Howard being Howard, had the money to get a big, expensive bouquet to give to Steve. He was sure Steve would love them; they were blue and pretty and Howard had gotten them because they reminded him of Steve's _eyes,_ and when did he become so romantic? Peggy told him it was sure to get Steve's attention, and get him gushing over how beautiful and artful they were. But that _totally_ backfired. Instead of Steve gushing and falling all over Howard, he thought they were for someone else and simply moved them out of the way. But Barnes seemed to know exactly what was going on the moment he walked in. He glared at Howard out of the corner of his eye and moved closer to Steve, trying to shield him from Howard's view. Howard face palmed. 

How could it be so hard to impress a kid from an orphanage in Brooklyn? 

********

Plan B was supposed to work a bit better. Peggy suggested doing something nice for Steve, like making him that new belt for his uniform. Well Howard got on that quickly. He commanded Steve to hand over his uniform for repairs, and Steve readily do so with a 'thank you' and a small smile. Howard grinned and went off to start repairs. He made the leather belt thicker and added two new pockets. And, as a bold hint, he made it with a lock; so only people with a key could open it. Howard and Steve would both have them, and it would be like Steve was wearing chastity belt. Got keep Steve's virginity in tact, right? When Howard gifted it to Steve, Steve smiled and thanked Howard again.

However, his happiness was short lived, because Barnes stormed in and punched Howard. Howard groaned. Steve must have shown his the belt. Barnes glared at Howard, like he knew exactly what Howard had made and why. 

"What the hell were you _thinking?!_ Making Steve a chastity belt! Are you out of your _mind?!_ " Bucky roared, shaking Howard. 

"Look, Barnes, its not what you-" Howard said. 

"Its _exactly_ what I think it is. You like Steve. Romantically, sexually, however you want to put it, you like him that way. And I know your reputation. Steve can do _much_ better than you. He doesn't need some sleazy cheater to romance him and break his heart. So, back off." 

"Bucky, please hear me out-" 

"Fine. You've got five minutes. Make 'em count." 

"Okay, I do like Steve. I know you think I'm a fag and that's not really an excepted quality, but I do love Steve and I'm willing to be in a long, steady relationship with him. If he'll accept me, of course." 

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" 

"What!? I meant every word!" 

"You obviously don't know Steve at all. He's head over star spangled shield for you, and if you really think I'm going to judge you for being _gay,_ don't ever use the word fag around me again, then you don't know me, either." 

"So, uh-" 

"You break his heart, I will make sure your life isn't worth living. Understood?" 

Howard nodded. He understood very well. 

*****

This _had_ to work. It was Plan C. Third time's the charm and all that jazz. But this plan was a little more blunt and hard to miss, so that would definitely catch Steve's attention. He liked blunt, flashy things almost as much as he liked sharp, stealthy things. Howard continued to work on his newest project until he saw Steve out of the corner of his eye. He took off his safety goggles and looked at Steve, who blushed.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Stark?" Steve asked. 

"Call me Howard. I've told you that a hundred times. Now, I need your help. You sew, don't you?" Howard asked. 

"Yes sir." 

"Well, that means you know how to take measurements. I need you to measure me for a new pair of pants." 

"Well, uh, okay. You have a tape measure?" 

Howard nodded and handed over the thin white ruler tape and spread his leg so Steve could start measuring. Steve started with his waist, then his legs, and he took forever until finally, _finally,_ he got to his inseam. Steve looked at little embarrassed, but measured anyway, blushing when his hand accidentally brushed against Howard's cock. 

"Sorry, Howard." Steve whispered, and damn, if that didn't turn Howard on like a light switch. 

"Nothing to be sorry for. Just an accident, right?" 

"Oh, of course, Howard!" 

"Unless you didn't want it to be." 

Steve blinked, eyes wide with confusion and curiosity. Howard leaned down to be at eye level with the kneeling super-soldier. Steve licked his slightly chapped lips and blushed again. His face was very red at this point, and it was like he couldn't stop. Steve opened his mouth to say something, but his words were quickly swallowed by Howard's mouth as Howard crushed their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Steve didn't know what to do; he'd never kissed anyone before, let alone a man he had be sweet on since he first met him. Howard broke the kiss, leaving Steve whimpering for more. Howard smiled. 

"We gotta go easy, killer. I don't want Barnes killing me for breaking his best friend." Howard said with a laugh. 

"But we can do it again, right?" Steve asked hopefully. 

"Oh, of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." 

That earned a smile from Steve. Howard smiled back. 

_'Huh. Maybe I should have just used my own plan all along.'_ Howard thought, as he felt Steve hands run up and down his chest. 

Oh yeah, he should have used his plan first. Who knew it was so easy to win over a little orphaned boy from Brooklyn?


End file.
